


Best Then

by Merfilly



Category: HEINLEIN Robert A. - Works, Starship Troopers -- Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rico knows when he is best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Then

Dark was the time he often did his best work. It wasn't because he got better at the job. It wasn't even that more opportunities happened after dark. No, Rico just knew he didn't need to fear the dark, and some of his fellow marines never got over that subconscious fear.

He moved, as much a shadow as he could be, his gear protecting him, his weapon ready. He knew the enemy was ahead, that his ship was above, and his entire world depended on him doing his best. He would never let them down as he confronted the enemy.


End file.
